The Sexy Neighbor
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: Story revised! check it out!Chapter 4 up!What happens when Kagome falls for her new neighbor will it crash and burn or will they hit it off? R&R Please Yours Truly KagInuLuv and SpikesLove
1. The Boy Next Door

The Sexy Neighbor

Chapter 1:The Boy Next Door

Yamaguchi High

Kagome is at her locker when best friend Sango comes up to her.

"Suprise" Sango yelled handing her a gift and balloons.

"You remembered "Kagome said

"Why wouln't I ?" Sango asked .

"I don't know "Kagome said sarcasticly while rolling her eyes. Someone came up behind Sango and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"AHHHHHHHHHHH MIROKU PUT ME DOWN NOW" Sango screamed

"Hey Kag happy birthday how are my two favorite girls" Miroku says smiling

"WELL I WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kagome whats wrong? " Miroku asked

"Kagome? whats wrong I can't see Miroku PLEASE put me down "

"Oh right sorry "Miroku said smiling embaressed

"Kagome whats wrong Kagome ,Kagome"Sango says waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Sango looks over to where Kagome is gawking and saw what she was looking at.

"Ooooo" Sango says realizing who she was looking at .

E"What ...what did miss "Miroku said totally cluelss.

"Go over to him ,say hi "Sango said persuasively

"No I can't I would make a fool of myself and ..."

"What is going on?"Miroku asked still clueless

"Just go over to him Kagome I don't think he bites"Sango said ignoring Miroku

"O my god he is walking over here what do I do"Kagome said turning around and blushing

"We'll leave you two alone"Sango says while taking Miroku by the ear and leaving

"WHAT IS GOING ON ?"Miroku screams while leaving

"I'll tell you later if you shut up"Sango says annoyed

"Hey happy birthday I'm Inuyasha whats your name?"Inuyasha asked

"I'm Kagome Higuraishi" Kagome said while seeing Sango jumping for joy in the corner of her eye

"Do you know them?" Inuyasha said looking at Sango and Miroku with a questionable look on his face

"Umm sorta yea I guess so"She said blushing and wishing Sango would leave

"So what do you have first period?"Inuyasha asked

"Um I have gym" Kagome said

"Oh kool me to do you want to walk to class together?"Inuyasha asked followed by a ear peircing scream from Sango

"Um..."Kagome started

"GO"Sango screamed

"Lets just go"Kagome says while grabbing Inuyasha arm

Gym Class

"Ok class today we are playing dodge ball"The teacher says

"Wanna be on my team?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said blushing

"Okay everyone get on your teams and lets play." The teacher said

"Yo hottie!" kouga yelled, throwing a dodge ball at Kagome's butt

I'm gonna kill you Kouga!" Kagome screamed back

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked

"He's just a jackass, who likes me." Kagome said the last part quietly

"Can I hit him for you?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure!" Kagome said ' Inuyasha isn't only hot but totally sweet' Inuyasha goes up to Kouga and punches him right in the nose, making him bleed.

"Don't touch my girl, asshole." Inuyasha said glaring at him

"She isn't your girl!" Kouga said trying to stop the bleeding

"Oh really? Hey Kagome your my girl right?" Inuyasha yelled across the room

"Umm...well yeah I guess..." Kagome said blushing brighter than a tomato

"So now you have heard it stay away from her, do I make myself clear!"Inuyasha says

"Yeah whatever asshole"Kouga answered walking out of the gym

"Oh my god that was so..."Kagome started but was cut off by a kiss from Inuyasha

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I promise we'll will write more PLEASE REVIEW ! KagInuLuv/Spikeslove


	2. The Party

Chapter 2:The Party

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome after the kiss and Kagome lept in his arms and kissed him passionetly.

"Wow that was .. amazing"Kagome said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yup that was"Inuyasha said "So I'm like having this party tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to come?"Kagome said shyly

"Well you are my girlfriend..right?"

"Are you asking me?"

Would you say yes?"

"You answer me first"

"Well I asked first "

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok"Inuyasha said all of a sudden and kissed her again

Kagome's House(The Next Day)

"I can't believe you are going out with him!"Sango exclaimed

"I know one minute we are playing dodge the next he is decking Kouga and before you know it we're kissing"Kagome said in a giddy tone

FLASH BACK

Yo hottie!" kouga yelled, throwing a dodge ball at Kagome's butt

" I'm gonna kill you Kouga!" Kagome screamed back

" What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked

" He's just a jackass, who likes me." Kagome said the last part quietly

" Can I hit him for you?" Inuyasha asked

" Sure!" Kagome said ' Inuyasha isn't only hot but totally sweet'

Inuyasha goes up to Kouga and punches him right in the nose, making him bleed.

" Don't touch my girl, asshole." Inuyasha said glaring at him

" She isn't your girl!" Kouga said trying to stop the bleeding

" Oh really? Hey Kagome your my girl right?" Inuyasha yelled across the room

" Umm...well yeah I guess..." Kagome said blushing brighter than a tomato

"So now you have heard it stay away from her, do I make myself clear!"Inuyasha says

"Yeah whatever asshole"Kouga answered walking out of the gym

"O my god that was so..."Kagome started but was cut off by a kiss from Inuyasha

END OF FLASH BACK

Ding Dong

"I'll get it"Kagome yelled from outside

"Hey angel wats yup"Inuyasha said while he picked her up for a kiss

"So where is my present dog boy?"Kagome said with a big smile on her face

"You're looking at it"Inuyasha said with a devlish smile

"Eww I don't want you... Just kidding "Kagome said before kissing him again

"KAGOME what is this"Miroku yelled"What happened to my innocent Kagome?"

"SANGO get him away from me"Kagome screamed up the stairs

"What am I your slave?"

"No but he is your clueless boy friend"

"You have a point"

"Hey I'm still standing here"Miroku said upset

"Come on monk"Sango said

"I'M NOT A MONK"Miroku yelled

"But you look like one"Sango said

"How do I look like one"Miroku said getting annoyed

"You just do"Sango said defending her theory

"What!"Miroku said shocked

"Just come on"Sango said pulling him out of the room

"Dog boy come on I have to get the food"

"Ok do you want me to help"

"Yea please"Kagome said with a pouty face

"Fine I'll help"Inuyasha said giving in

"Thank you dog boy "Kagome said giving him a quick kiss

"Walk straight a little to the left no no my left NOWATCH OUT THE ..."Kagome yelled trying to direct Inuyasha out of the house.

SPLASH

"...Pool"

"Baby are you ok ..baby"Kagome said kneeling next to the pool

SPLASH

"AHHHHHHH INUYSHA"Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pulled her in the pool

Ding Dong

"Uh you are going to pay for that Inuyasha,but first I have to get the door"Kagome said walking into the house

"Hey Sexy whats poppin "

"Kouga what do you want?"

"Nothin just invite me in I came to say happy birthday"Kouga said

"So are you going to let me in I would like to see your house and your room"Kouga said while looking her up and down

"Kouga in your dreams I have to go to My birthday party if you don't mind move"Kagome said trying to shut the door

"No Babe I came for the party and I intend to stay "Kouga said pushing the door open more

"Kagome whats going on"Inuyasha says after hearing Kagome yelling at someone

"Well this asshole won't leave me alone!"

"Hey Inuyasha how do you feel about me going out with your girl before you did?"

"Leave or I will make you leave, your choice"Inuyasha said with a threating look on his face

"Fine I'll leave but I'll be back later just watch"Kouga said as he left

"Come on, lets go back to the party."InuYasha said gesturing Kagome to follow him to the pool

"Alright, but that jerk is pissin me off."Kagome huffed

"Don't worry,I'll protect you."InuYasha answered with a smile, recieving a peck on the cheek from Kagome.

"Let's DANCE!" Sango yelled as Kagome and InuYasha came back

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled back, she put on a CD and the four started to dance to 'Scandalous' by Mis-Teeq

Even though the song stopped Sango and Miroku were still dancing together. This was boring to InuYasha and Kagome could see that so she wispered something to him, both ears shot up and his eyes widend. Kagome got up and walked inside and before you knew it InuYasha was right behind her.

"Are you serious?"InuYasha asked still shocked.

"Yep." Kagome responded with a flirty smile

"But what about your brother, and the others." He said, yet still in shock

"Don't worry they won't come looking for us, I promise." Kagome said, raising her right hand

"Well...I guess, we could..."InuYasha started but was cut off by Kagome

"This could be my Birthday present from you!" She shouted, but not to loud, so no one else would hear.

"Okay." InuYasha finally agreed, with a smirk now plastered on his face. As they headed up stairs to Kagome's room, Sota entered the house, to see four feet running up the stairs.

A/N: Thanks for reading, Please Review!

Spikeslove/KagInuLuv

Sacharia- Okay, this is what really pisses me off. You know, you have some nerve writting a review like that! I don't see you writting any stories, so how would you know if a story is good or not! We authors put a lot of time and thought into these here stories and we don't need people like YOU telling us if our story sucked!Like my mom always says, "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Now I don't know if it's just me or not but ussually when I see a bad review written it's by someone who DOESN'T write stories! UHHH, I'm just super pissed!

Sweetnsad- Yeah, it is moving fast, but that's just so we don't have boring and ongoing dialoge. We basically want to get to the good part as fast as possible.

lilDemongirl- I'm glad you liked the first chapter, you'll have to be patient and wait for the story to answer the questions for you, I don't want to spoil the story. You could probably guess what his present to her is. lol :)

lily- Of course there's more! Spikeslove and myself plan to have over 15 chapters so don't you worry, this is gonna be great!

Kayla- No problem, were making the rest of the chapters long, it's just we started to write chapter 1 at like 12:00am. And believe it or not we were so tired it took us an hour to write that little chapter.

oreo69not96- Thanks a bunch! i've never had anyone say stuff like that in a review before. I'm glad we got you hooked! lol

Inuyasha-luver7- Wow! this is a lot of reviews! I'm glad you liked the story, keep up those reviews!

anonymous- Yeah, I like pickin on Kouga to, he's not one of my favorites.

silver-angel-sakura- YAY! you said my story ROCKS! Thanks. When I first started to read it, i got kinda scared, I thought you were going to say something mean. lol

alkystar- Thanks, Spikeslove and I were just basically talking like we were the characters and just wrote stuff down. It's all kinda funny how this story came to be.


	3. Kagome's Room

Chapter 3- Kagome's Room

Warning- Major Fluff and Lemon! Not for young readers! ( Revised Version)

They entered Kagome's room and she closed the door with her back against it. Inuyasha put one hand on the door slightly above her head, for support, the other hand was on her waist. He began to kiss her as she put her arms around him. He traveled down ward giving her small pecks on her cheeks and neck..He continued down, un buttoning her shirt for better reach of her breasts. She helped him fully remove her shirt, and unhooked her bra. For a moment all he could do was stare, but without hesitation went straight for them. Taking her right breast in her mouth, she could feel his tongue moving in slow circles, as she let out a moan. He could feel himself begin to harden as he got aroused by her moans. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and brought her over to her bed, he gently laid her down. She tugged at his shirt, hinting for him to remove it. He pulled it over his head, and threw it behind him. He bent down and kissed Kagome softly. She started to unzipp his pants, as he pulled down her skirt. He flung her skirt behind him as well, he then sat up and fully removed his pants. He planted kisses all down her stomach, slidding her panties off as her began to kiss her legs. Flinging her panties away he began to take of his boxers. She looked at it with a surprised face, and he gave a small smile. 'It's huge!' Kagome thought now smiling back at him. 'What is she thinking? Hmmm...I wonder?' Inuyasha asked himself, kissing Kagome passionetly. He lowered him self down, inserting only his tip to tease Kagome. He kissed her again before inserting the whole thing, Kagome let own a little yelp of surprise. Inuyasha pulled both her legs around his waist, as she put her arms on his back.

"I love you." InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha started off slow careful not to hurt her. He increased his speed slightly faster, making Kagome moan more.

"Faster."Kagome whispered.

"Faster."Kagome said again this time a little louder. He slamed down, harder and harder, bringing pleasure to both himself and Kagome. The faster he went the louder she screamed, and the more she screamed the faster he went. It was about 3 hours later and he finally stopped.

"Wow...that was.." Kagome said

"Yeah..., was that your first time?" Inuyasha asked

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Really, it didn't seem like that."

"Oh please. I'm sure I wasn't that good." She laughed, cuddling closer to him. "Let's stay like this forever." She whispered. He kissed her fore head and closed his eyes holding her in his arms.

Else where

Miroku had found Kagome's fathers beer, the music was blasting and everyone was having fun, a couple of other students from school who were invited came and no one noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for three hours now. Until...

"Look everyone it's the birthday girl!" A drunk Miroku yelled out. As Kagome came out into the backyard with Inuyasha.

"WOOOO!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Here you go Kagome." Sango handed her and Inuyasha beer.

"A toast to the Birthday girl, and her new boyfirend!" Miroku said

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled, chugging down the beer in they're hands.

A/N: Okay, this is our fisrt chapter of fluff/lemon. Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE

Spkieslove/KagInuLuv

mikkey hodge- Okay, here's your lemon for ya.Sorry if it sucked, this is the fist one I'm writting, but don't worry, I'll get better.

lyn- Here's more, I promise to continue updating asap!

DarkAngel- Don't worry, plenty of romance coming up.

kat- Thanks! I'll be sure to start on the next few chapters soon!

lilDemongirl- Here's Kikyo for you, oh and much more kouga bashing coming up soon!

oreo69not96- Yep they do do it! lots more times too.

Kagome M.K- like I said before I'll update asap!

animeangel1779- Yay Kouga bashing!Yeah he can be sweet, but he is obsessive.


	4. Baseball

Chapter 4: Baseball

A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a REALLY long time and I am sooo sorry. But I promise you this'll be a really great chapter okay hope you like...

In the girls locker room- Yamaguchi High School

"That was a really fun party, I can't thank you guys enough." Kagome said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Really Kagome you don't have to keep thanking us, besides I can barley remember what happened, I was so wasted." Sango said laughing.

"Okay. Yeah thank god my dad didn't come home until I replaced all his beer." Kagome snorted. Sango laughed with her.

"Lets go before Coach Yuhi gets mad at us again."Sango said walking out of the locker room, Kagome close behind.

"What are we playing today?" Kagome asked

"Hmmm, I don't know, good question." Sango thought for a while then shrugged her shoulders.

The Coach blew his whistle and everyone scrambled to line up near the bleachers.

"Role Call!" Coach Yuhi yelled, all the kids said their name, going in alphabetical order. When role call was finished Coach Yuhi said "Today we'll be playing baseball. The teams will be boys against girls. Lets go!"

"Oh no." Miroku said, fear on his face, some other guys started to look sickly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"The teams..."

"What about them?"

"We're going up against the girls. Do you know what that means?" Miroku said shaking Inuyasha by his collar.

"Umm no..." Inuyasha said still confused

"We'll be on the opposite team as... HER!" Miroku yelled pointing at Sango

"What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha asked

"See for yourself." Miroku said letting go and putting on a helmet. The boys we're up at bat and the girls on the field, of course Sango was the pitcher and Kagome was at Short Stop. Hojo was up at bat first, Sango wound up the ball. She threw it with all her might, Hojo swung the bat and missed.

"Stike one!" Coach Yuhi yelled. Sango wound up the ball again, this time sending a curve ball at Hojo, he swung and missed.

"Stikre two!" And for the third time he swung and missed. "Strike three! Your OUT!"

"That was just a warm up."Miroku said "After the first one she gets more aggressive and starts to hit you with the ball, once a kid was sent to the hospital because of her." Inuyasha looked terrified to go out on the field now, Miroku started laughing

"Just kidding, but she is strong." Miroku laughed again

Inuyasha was up at bat now, he gripped the bat tighter as his palms started to sweat. He grew more and more nervous 'I'm a man.' He thought, he looked out at the field and saw even Kagome was serious about this. Then he looked back at Sango, she was now swinging her arm in a great circle, then her hand stopped and the ball was coming right at him, he closed his eyes and swung the bat praying he'll hit the ball. When he opened his eyes the ball was flying high in the air and all the girls went running after it, the guys in the dug out were screaming for him to run pointing to first base. He ran as fast as he could to first then second, onto third, and he slid right to home. The boys came out laughing and cheering. They lifted Inuyasha up.

"That was the first time anyone has ever gotten a hit against her." Miroku said

"Yeah!" Random guy 1 shouted

"Go Inuyasha!" Random guy 2 yelled. Inuyasha looked over to the pitchers mound, he saw Kagome, Sango, and two other girls in a huddle. They brook and went back to they're positions. Sango walked over to the guys.

"Okay, whoop-de-do." She said a little anger in her voice. All the guys put Inuyasha down and went back to the dugout, Inuyasha and Miroku stayed and talked to Sango.

"Just because Inuyasha made one point doesn't mean you're gunna win." Sango said pressing her face up against Miroku's.

"Is that a challenge?" Miroku asked

"You bet it is." Sango said giving him an evil smirk.

A little while later...

It was near the end of the game, most of the boys had to be sent to the nurse, the only player who didn't have any bruises or scars was Inuyasha, in fact he was what helped them get as far as they did. Miroku looked at the score board, they were tied 22 to 22. They needed one more point, as Miroku thought this he also began to think what would happen if he won... 'What will Sango do to me? But then if she wins, she'll just rub it in my face...hmmm this is a tough one.' He stood at third base waiting to see what Inuyasha does, Sango was at bat. Miroku began to sweat still debating what to do, lose or win. Inuyasha threw the ball and Sango hit it, she hit it so hard the bat was shredded, and the ball was out of the park she ran all the way home. Miroku looked back at the score board and saw the score 23 to 22, girls. 'They won...again.' He thought kinda relieved. The girls were jumping and cheering all giddy, Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, the rest of the guys walked into the locker room with their heads down, another defeat.

"He good game." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Yeah, you were awesome, I can't believe how good we did today." Miroku said smiling

"Sorry we didn't win though."

"Eh, it's okay...there's always next time." Miroku said as he walked into the locker room.

A/N– Hey everyone thanks for reading my latest chapter, I'll try my hardest to keep updating as often as possible. Please Review with suggestions and thoughts, no flames!


End file.
